


Risky Business

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [100]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pre-Series, background pairings - Freeform, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Maya gives her advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #355 – risk

'That was a bloody big risk to take, Sam, talking to his wife, because once the bastard finds out... Sam, Crane's going to eat you alive.'

Sam opens his mouth to reply, winces when Maya applies firm pressure at his split lip, cool cloth absorbing the blood. He already feels half-eaten. 'I had a handle on it, Maya. I knew exactly what I was doing.'

'What, walking into a trap?'

'Just felt like it was the right thing to do. If we let up on him, he'll get away with everything.'

'Yeah.' Her voice softens. 'We certainly can't have that.'


End file.
